Day By Day
by Nanashi Kage
Summary: Relena isn't as she seems to be and Noin knows it. But will the g- boys ever figure it out.
1. Ch 1 Painful Prank aka the prank gone wr...

Notes: This is after Endless Waltz  
  
And just so ya know Serenity is Relena, but I'll explain that later. Sorry if this story sux, but it's the first one I've had the guts to put online. Please give me any suggestions and flames and reviews are both welcome.  
  
Disclaimer-All I own of this is the story. And if ya want to use it ask first please.  
  
  
  
  
  
1 Ch. 1  
  
HHHHHEEEEEEEEEEERRRRROOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
All five g-boys winced and a pink blur latched onto Heero. "Relena! Off!" he said while trying to pry her off. To his surprise she let go. "See you in class!" she exclaimed and ran off. "Man! That onna is annoying!" Wufei exclaimed. The other 4 nodded in agreement. Duo looked after the pacifist princess and got a huge grin on his face. They saw a familiar glint in his eyes. "What are you scheming in the head of yours Maxwell?" "Let's just say she'll leave us alone for a wile after it," he responded and walked off. The other four looked at each other and followed the Deathscythe pilot.  
  
The next day the school had an assembly. As Relena walked in and began to look for a seat she saw Heero, but all she did was smile at him and continued looking. As she walked through the doorway a bucket of lime green hair dye fell on her head and a rope grabbed her hair. A knife swung down and cut her hair off short near her head. A carton of eggs and a tub of flour fell on her as she tripped over a rope that triggered them. She fell and something unplanned happened. She rolled down the aisle hitting the sharp edges of the chairs. They put rips in her clothes and skin. Everyone in the school had seen it and most were on the ground laughing, even the teachers. She stood shakily and stared wide-eyed at them all. Then she turned and saw herself in a mirror on the wall and gasped. Noin stopped laughing as she watched Relena reach up to her hair. It was shorter than Haruka's. (They don't know Haruka. I just had to describe exactly how short her hair was) Everyone was waiting for her to wail and scream. Noin put her hand on Quatre's shoulder. He stopped laughing and turned towards her. The other g-boys looked to her too. Noin pointed to Relena and they turned to her. She dropped to her knees; her hands still at her hair. Her eyes began to water and silent tears fell down her face. Everyone fell silent at the sight of this. She got up off the floor and turned her back on the mirror. Her face was deathly white and she was shaking slightly," I hope you all enjoyed the show." She said, her voice full of sadness, emptiness, and hurt. It was so soft, but everyone heard the words and the emotions behind them. She walked slowly and shakily out. Noin and the g-boys ran up to help her. But when they went to touch her she jerked away. "Iie! Iie!" she said as she got out of their grasp. She ran down the hall, but someone had dropped their purse and her foot got tangled in it. She fell and Heero heard a sickening crack. She got up shakily and Nion and Quatre tried to rush to her, but she bolted down the hall. Heero noticed that he was the only one who heard the crack or had seen her holding her ribs and say "Kuso!" every time she out weight on her right foot. He walked after her, not that he cared, but Relena Peacecraft did not cuss, much less in Japanese. "Hey Heero! Where ya goin?" Duo asked. "Dorms," was the response. "Oh well, c ya later then." 


	2. Ch 2 Told Off

Disclaimer- All I own of this is the story. And if ya want to use it ask first please.  
  
Notes: THANKS FOR ALL THE REVIEWS!!!!!! I posted my first chapter yesterday and I checked my reviews and I already had 13! To clear up some things Polgara has asked me, This is at Relena's school. I've read fics that have put the g-boy and Relena at school together after the war so I put it in my story. Let's just say the Preventers made them go back to school to finish their education.(Yay!) I'm not trying to make Duo or the others the bad guys. Actually they're not even close to it, but one expected things made Relena get hurt, not the pranks. Hey DreamBlaze! I sympithize with ya! I love my hair too and could never cut it. Sorry the last chapter was so vague, but I'm working on it. I'm gonna put this one in good paragraphs like I'm supposed to too.  
  
Reviews of all kinds are welcome!! Ja ne!  
  
  
  
  
  
1 Ch. 2  
  
For the next week Relena was locked in her room. No one could get in or get her to talk. Not even Heero could hack into the security she had put up. She wan't talking or eating that they knew of, but she wasn't sleeping either.  
  
"Come on Relena, Duo apologized and the dye, eggs, and flour will wash out you know," Millardo said, trying to coax her out again. He had yet the succeed. Everyone was over her sulking and all thoughtshe was overreachting, that is everyone, but Noin.  
  
She had spent a lot of time with Relena during the war to protect her for Millardo and had seen Relena's many faces. She had seen her alone. Her face fixed in a look of wisdom, sadness, calmness, and peace as she sat in silence wathing others out her office window.  
  
She had seen the pacifist act one was down the hall walking with her and then stop mid-sentence and start another. The second was annoying, naïve, and preppy though. Her attitude would also change and it was because she saw the g-boys or someone she knew up ahead of them, once she passed them she finished her previous sentence and they continued their conversation.  
  
Noin could now tell when she was acting and when she was really being herself. The look on her face as Duo's prank was in action was not her act. The preppy, pinkl-loving, psychotic, perky, annoying, pacifist, stalker was her very convincing act.  
  
A month after Noin had started to watch over her, Relena told her to please call her Ren-chan. She still had yet to get that, but she to had fallen into the act. She was a soldier unless she was alone with Ren- chan and had fallen into calling her Miss Relena in public and Ren-chan alone. She was her best friend and Ren had come to call her Zia-chan or Lu- chan alone with her.  
  
Noin came out of her thoughts when she haerd someone talking to her. "Miss Noin? Are you ok?" She turned to find a worried Quatre. She smiled softly at the young man, letting her act fall, "I'm fine Quatre- san." She walked up to the door ignoring, the surprised look on Quatre's face or the jelous one on Millardo's, knocking on the door of her 'sister's' room she said so softly that not even Heero could hear her, "Ren- chan, please don't drain yourself and train as hard and as long as you like my sister." Then turned around and sat down infront of the door, blocking the others way.  
  
Millardo walked up to the door to try to get his sister out of her room , but found he couldn't get to the door. "Please move Noin," he requested. "No," she replied in monotone. The g-boys and Millardo were taken back. She had never, not even in soldier-mode, ever talked to them on monotone.  
  
Millardo immendiately went into commander mode."Lt. Noin! Move!" he commanded. Her face went emotionless, as did her eyes, "No." "That's an order Lt."  
  
"Mission Denied! Command declined!" He was getting irritated,"MOVE!!!" he bellowed and went to push her to the side, but found himself staring into a gun barrel.  
  
Noin pointed the gun at his head, right between the eyes, and said, still in monotone and emotionless," I told you, no one in to bother Ren-hime, so I suggest you just back off. She'll come out when she feels you all deserve to be anywhere near her. You all did something inexcusable and I for one wouldn't be surprised if she never told you, talked to you again, or even shot you herself. And be warned, if she doesn't do something, I will. I couldn't care if you were king of the universe, you all will oay for what you did and I will too.  
  
I laughed along with you at first, that is until I saw who and what was actually done. If I am not ounished by her than seeing her in turmoil, pain, and suffering is worse than any punishment, even death." With that she leaned back on the wall, her gun kept inhand.  
  
"Whoa! Hold on a sec. People! Not tell us what?!" Duo explaimed. If Noin was giving him a speech he'd like to at least understand it all. Ir Noin was going to answer she never got the suchance because……  
  
  
  
Cliffhanger!! Gomen! I couldn't resist. Thanks again for all the reviews everyone. I hope you liked this one too. 


	3. Ch 3 Suprise?

Disclaimer-All I own of this is the story. And if ya want to use it ask first please.  
  
  
  
  
  
1 Ch.3  
  
Last time on Day By Day (used to be The Other Side of Nothing): "Whoa! Hold on a sec. People! Not tell us what?!" Duo explained. If Noin was giving him a speech he'd like to at least understand it all. If Noin was going to answer she never got the chance because……  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Because a loud scream erupted from the room Noin was guarding. She smirked when she heard that. "What are you smirking at?! That's my sister!" Millardo screamed at her. Noin's smirk just grew and she turned around to face the bedroom doors. She spoke over her shoulder, "M ay I borrow your laptop, Heero?" "Hn," he said as he handed it to her. Noin smiled at him,"Aregoto!" She sat down and opened it up.  
  
2 min. later she jumped up shouting,"Gotcha!" tossing the laptop into the air. They all turned to her when she said that. She wasn't in soldier- mode?! What had happened to cause this? "Got what Miss Noin?" Quatre asked her. Noin turned to them, a big grin on her face. She caught the thrown laptop and held it towards them so they could see the screen. "I found the back door."  
  
Another scream erupted from the room. She turned her back to them and walked over to the wall on the left side of the door. She pushed a little, barely visible square and a square the size of her hand with a 1-in. border of space around it slid up. She put her hand on the drawing of a hand inside and whispered something to low for any of the others to comprehend. It was " Ground Zero..ArchAngel..Cosmos."  
  
The door opened and they ran in to find a 10-ft. youma. All 6 guys pulled out their guns and fired multiple rounds at it, but Noin ignored it all together. Duo stopped when he saw the guns 's bullets did no good and caught sight of Noin out of the corner of his eye. He turned to her and followed her gaze. His eyes got big. He reached behind him, still focused on the figure, and hit Heero on the arm.  
  
Unknown to Duo, Heero turned to glare at him for it, so the braided pilot continued the hit his arm. Heero grabbed his wrist so he wouldn't be able to hit him anymore. "Get the others," Duo said in awe. "Hn," Heero responded. "Fine. HEY GUYS!!" Duo said and yelled. "What is it Maxwell!" Wufei said irritated. All the others had turned to him now. He pointed at what had grabbed his attention, but said nothing.  
  
They looked up to find Relena floating in the air w/ this light, energy stuff around her (Ki. Like when a saiyan powers up. The energy around them.) At least they thought in was Relena. She had been the only person in here. But this person had hair of pure quicksilver. As were her eyes, nothing but silver. No pupil or iris just silver. Her hair goes to her knees. She is dark tan, not brown, but tan. She had baggy pants (like Mairi Trunks) of pure snow white and a half-top w/ long sleeve that hook to her middle finger of pure quicksilver. She screamed again, throwing back her head. Pulling her head forward again, she floated to the ground and glaring glare worse that 1 million of Heero's at the youma.  
  
"I've been looking for you Serenity. It's been a long time, hasn't it? My master wants you," the youma spoke bluntly. 'Serenity?!' went through the others minds. Relena, Serenity, who ever smirked at those words." Tell your master to stuff it.and up his. While it has been a long time I've known where you were." The youma scowled at that. Serenity lifted 2 fingers (index and middle. It's the same wave Vegeta gives Mairi Trunks when he goes back to his time)"Ja ne Boyoto (pronunciation: Boy'o'toe)," and with that she shouted, "Cosmic Black Hole Eclipse!" A black ball popped up out of thin air and Boyoto couldn't look away from it. He reached out and when he touched the ball it sucked him into it and the sucked itself in. Relena exhaled and the silver, blue, black, and white energy disappeared from around her. She turned on her white slip-on shoes and smiled sadly at them all," Moshi Moshi Minna." 


	4. Ch 4 An Explaination Is Demanded

Disclaimer-All I own of this is the story. And if ya want to use it ask first please.  
  
  
  
  
  
1 Ch.4  
  
Last time on Day By Day: and with that she shouted, "Cosmic Black Hole Eclipse!" A black ball popped up out of thin air and Boyoto couldn't look away from it. He reached out and when he touched the ball it sucked him into it and the sucked itself in. Relena exhaled and the silver, blue, black, and white energy disappeared from around her. She turned on her white slip-on shoes and smiled sadly at them all," Moshi Moshi Minna."  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Moshi Moshi Minna!? Moshi Moshi Minna!? That's all you've got to say?!" Millardo shouted, no bellowed at the young woman. "Ren-Chan," Noin breathed, "REN-CHAN!!" she screamed and ran into the new Relena's open arms. "I'm fine Lu-Chan."  
  
The guys took this opportunity to survey her room. Her closet was open and all pink and pastely clothes had been removed, a large fridge sat in her wall and her bed was made. Trowa picked up a strip of pink and held it up, one eyebrow raised. 'Relena' laughed, but unlike the old Relena, her laugh sounded like music. Letting go of Noin, she ran over to Trowa and Heero, grabbed one of each's hands, and ran to her balcony, pulling them along." Come on" she exclaimed as she did so.  
  
The others followed to find an unusual sight. There, bolted to the balcony rail, were eight huge shredders. Noin raised her eyebrow, seeing this detail, in question. The young beauty put on of her hands behind her head, tilting it to the side a little, and closed her eyes, laughing nevously,"Uh, I kinda got tired of dropping them," she explained and pointed down. There on the ground in front of her balcony were eight huge piles of shredders and a dumpster full off pink and pastel strips.  
  
Heero looked up from the sight to get hit in the face with something soft. Taking it off, he found the others to be in the same situation. Looking at the thing he found it to be a shirt, a pale pink shirt with a big pink heart in the middle. He heard laughing as he looked at in and looked up to find the new Relena laughing at him. "What's so funny onna," Wufei asked. "Please don't call me that Wufei-San. My name is Serenity. Serenity Reiley Apocalypse. You may call me Renity-Chan, Rei-Chan, or Sere- Chan, but nothing else. And I'm sorry, but the look on Heero-San's face was priceless. Don't worry Heero-San. It's not to wear; it's to shred. See," and she shredded the coat to her school uniform with a smirk of happiness on her face.  
  
"RELENA!? What's are you doing to your clothes? That's your favorite uniform! And how did that fridge get in here? Why didn't you answer me when I tried to talk to you? What have you done to your hair!? And tour skin tone and eyes?! What happened to you?! What's wrong with you, are you mad?! This little tantrum has gone on long enough! Now, wash that dye out, that makeup and fake tan off, take out those contacts, and we'll try to save your clothes. No! We'll go get you new ones! NOW MOVE IT! THIS IS NO WAY FOR A PERSON OF YOU POLITICAL STATAS SHOULD ACT OR DRESS!!MUCH LESS A PRINCESS!!" Millardo lectured and screamed at her.  
  
"Shut up, Millardo-baka. I shall act, dress, and look anyway I choose. You can't make me do anything and I have no make up or fake tan on. These are not contacts, and my hair in it's natural color so back off or get beat down, babe," Serenity said casually and walked into her room again, grabbing two outfits and Noin, and heading for the bathroom.  
  
Five minutes and a lot of protesting later, Noin and Reiley walked out of the bathroom. Noin is in long, baggy, black jeans and a white tank top with "I'm not antisocial I just don't like you" written on it in black letters and dark purple fingerless gauntlets. While Rei-Chan is wearing long, baggy, dark blue jeans and a black tank top with "I fling poo" written in white letters and silver gauntlets that match Noin's. Also she wore a dark blue banded, spiked necklace and three row spike wristbands to match it. Both wore pitch-black guy's combat boots and smirks. "Miss Relena? Miss Noin?" Quatre said softly. Both smirked in unison and also in unison," It's Ren, Sere, or Rei, Quatre," Serenity said as Noin said," It's not Noin, Quatre. It's… 


	5. Note of SW 2 NEWEST VOTE TALLY! KEEP THE...

Hi again! Gomen, but this isn't the latest chapter. I got a problem. Onegai people review & vote if you read this cause I can't do anything on the next chapter if you don't. Here's why (p.s.-the things in () are for those that don't know the Japanese names of the sailor moon characters):  
  
For the one to be Noin:  
  
Ami (Mercury)- 4 Minako Venus)- 1 Rei (Mars)- 3 Makoto (Jupiter)- 5 Hotaru (Saturn)- 11 Haruka (Uranus)- 4 Michiru (Neptune)- 0 Setsuna (Pluto)- 0  
  
Poor Set-Chan & Michi-Chan!!!!sticks out bottom lip They have no votes!!!!!!! Oh well!  
  
Poll closes Dec. 8!!!!!(Gomen, but I want to give everyone who reads a chance to vote) Keep on votin'!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!11  
  
JA!!!!!!!! Shadow Wolf  
  
P.S.~ SW-Hold back the fruit & veggies onegai, or at least aim for the basketpoints to a empty wooden basket catches flying tomato and starts eating it like an apple SW- YUMMY!!!!!!! Arigato! smrks I got my Animerica back and my imouto now has a sore bum from the rocket that sideswiped Kali glares at SW SW looks up innocently SW-Don't look at me!  
  
KEEP THE VOTES A COMIN' !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
And if ya want me to email ya when I update my stories please say so in ur review. So far I got Bluejello, Firefly-chan, & DemonAni on the list.  
  
JA! 


	6. Author Note IMPORTANT not a chapter but ...

To all those out there that think the only reason I haven't updated is because I want more reviews you are sadly mistaken. I like knowing people like my story, but I honestly haven't had time to update in the form of a chapter, not to mention I've got writer's block the size of Saturn. The only thing my mind can focus on right now is school and mid terms are just around the corner. I cannot afford to fail those and if my grades go down then I won't be able to post anything cause my computer will be confiscated. I thank all those out there that understand this and I truely apologize to all my readers that have been patiently waiting. The reason I am posting this is because it seems that a reader is getting a bit impatient, but I can't help that. I've got a lot of crap to juggle along with writing and I'm trying. All those who think that I'm just stalling for more review are wrong and if you want me to update sooner why not give me a little constructive insparation, hum? It would be greatly apprectiated. Again I thank all those who are waiting patiently and I will really try to update for Christmas.  
  
Doomo Arigato!  
  
Ja! Shadow Wolf  
  
P.S,~ These are the latest votes  
  
Ami-- 4 Minako-- 1 Rei-- 5 Makoto-- 7 Hotaru-- 21 Haruka-- 23 Michiru-- 0 Setsuna-- 1 


	7. Gomen, but it's another ANthough it is i...

I have recently gotten a rather rude review from a and I quote 

"VERY PISSED OFF FAN". I don't mind flames, but I would like 

them to at least be polite and constructive. I know I haven't 

updated in a while and I apologize for it, but I have *MAJOR*

writer's block & school has been keeping me pretty busy. Heck 

I don't leave school grounds til after 6 pm usually, well except 

on Mon. & Wed and then I got a different class somewhere 

else. Gomen if I upset anyone by this only being another author 

note, but if anyone has any ideas to throw at me- be my guess.

~Shadow Wolf


End file.
